


Comeback

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [121]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_women, Episode: s06e16 And Then There Were None, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiamat prepares for her return to the land of the living.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comeback

"What is another name for a mother?" Tiamat muses. She can hardly go about the human world with her own name; she needs something inconspicuous.

Her children chorus the names of their own mothers: Aldith, Rin, Dipika, Eve.

That last catches Tiamat's attention. "Eve?" she asks the first to say that name, a werewolf named Madison.

"Eve," Madison repeats. "After the mother of all people."

"I like that," says Tiamat. Says Eve.


End file.
